The Kingdom II
center|350px The Kingdom II ist die direkte Fortsetzung von The Kingdom und erzählt die Geschichte davon, was die Matoraner auf der Oberfläche von Mata Nui tun und der Bund des Lebens einen Krieg vorbereitet. Prolog Kanoya trottete langsam durch sein Haus. Er war zufrieden mit der Arbeit der Matoraner, es war zwar nicht die Festung, die er von seiner eigenen Insel kannte, aber für einen neuanfang muss jeder ein Opfer bringen. Den ganzen Tag schon dachte er an das Erlebnis mit dem Kind von Naho. Wer hatte dem Kind diese Worte in den Mund gelegt? Es muss eine Macht gewesen sein, die größer ist als alles was er sich vorstellen kann. "Hüte dich vor den Schatten." hörte er eine Stimme, die sowohl nah als auch fern klang. "Wer ist da? Zeig dich! Ich kenne deine Stimme! Wieso sagst du, dass diese Insel dir gehört? Dieser Fleck von Land ist das Eigentum des großen Geistes! Wir sind sein Volk also gehört dir gar nichts hier!" schrie Kanoya, außer sich vor Wut. "Diese Insel gehört mir! Schon vor langer Zeit war diese Insel mein, aber die Gehkaner haben sie mir streitig gemacht!" erwiederte die dunkle Stimme. In der Ferne sah Kanoya ein rotes Licht, das die Form eines Auges hatte. Kanoya lief darauf zu. "Wer sind die Gehkaner? Diese Insel existiert schon seit vielen Jahren, hier fanden Kriege statt und..." Kanoya wurde unterbrochen. "Ja! Die dreckigen Gehkaner griffen mich und mein Volk an! Meine Zertaner fielen, einer nach dem anderen, doch obwohl sie sich ergaben zog Iros seine Truppen nicht zurück, bis das große Erdbeben kam!" schrie die Stimme zorn erfüllt. "Das große Erdbeben? Meinst du die große Katastrophe? Wer ist Iros?" fragte Kanoya, nun stand er vor dem rot glühenden Auge und berührte es. Sofort war Kanoya in einer Vision gefangen, in der hunderte, nein tausende von stark bewaffnete Krieger in dunkelroter Rüstung auf scheußliche Wesen in schwarzer Rüstung zurannten. Lasst ihn leiden! Keine Gnade! Waren die Worte eines gewaltigen Kriegsherren, der anscheinend die Amree der rot gerüsteten Krieger befehligte. Kanoya fand sich mitten in einem Schlachtfeld wieder, wurde jedoch von keinem einzigen Schlag getroffen, als ob ihn die anderen Krieger nicht sehen konnten.'' "Für Devla Donja!" Hörte Kanoya einen Krieger schreien, dann begann der Boden zu beben und eine gewaltige Explosion aus Licht und Schatten machte es unmöglich etwas zu sehen. Als sich die dunkelheit, gemischt mit Licht, wieder legte sah Kanoya nur die Wand seines Hauses. Das Licht war verschwunden. "Wie kommt ein Wesen von Devla Donja nach Mata Nui?" fragte sich Kanoya leise. Kapitel 1: Unverhoffte Begegnung Seit seiner Ankunft auf der Insel Mata Nui hatte sich Tren Krom nicht bewegt, er konnte nicht einsehen sich unterordnen zu müssen, in einer Welt, die fast kleiner war als sein ehemaliges Reich. Versuche von Ordensagenten ihn zum Konzil zu bringen schlugen gänzlich Fehl, mit der Folge, dass einer der Agenten starb. Die Agenten wussten nicht was sie tun konnten und so fassten sie den einzig guten Entschluss: Mitarma holen. "So Tren Krom an dieser Gestalt wirst du nicht so einfach vorbeikommen!" sagte einer der Agenten zu Tren Krom und begann zu lachen, dann beging er einen fatalen Fehler - er sah Tren Krom direkt in die Augen, sofort wurde er vom Wahnsinn gepackt. Seine Kollegen versuchten ihn zurückzuhalten, doch im Wahn stürzte er sich in den Abgrund. "Was zum schrecklichsten Makuta wollt ihr hier!" schrie Tren Krom die Leiterin des Bundes an, welche ihn nur anlächlte. Auch sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, doch seine Kräfte wirkten nicht. Tren Krom sah Mitarma wütend an und machte einen Schritt zurück, während Mitarma auf ihn zuging. "Da siehst du mal, die Großen Wesen haben mich gegen deine Kräfte immun gemacht!" erklärte Mitarma. "Was willst du hier?" keifte Tren Krom und bewegte seine Tentakel auf Mitarma zu. Währenddessen begann er Worte in einer, Mitarma fremden Sprache, zu sprechen. Mitarma sah Tren Krom fragend an und ging trotzdem weiter auf den ehemaligen Herrscher zu. "Was meinst du? Wir kommen gegen deine Waffen nicht an? Egal, was immer du damit meinst, es wird dir nicht weiterhelfen. Ich mache dir ein einmaliges Angebot. Du hast erfahrung im Herrschen, soetwas brauchen wir. Du musst allerdings dazu bereit sein mit dem Bund des Lebens zusammenzuarbeiten." sagte Mitarma. "Ich bin nicht in diese Welt gekommen um ein Sklave zu werden!" schrie der ehemalige Herrscher des Universums. "Hör zu Tren Krom, ich habe seit mindestens fünf Tagen nicht geschlafen. Ich bin die ganze Zeit daran einen Plan zu entwickeln wie die Spezies, die unserem verstorbenen Herrscher so am Herzen gelegen hat zu retten! Ich strenge mich für die Dinge an, die mir etwas bedeuten! Es gibt eine Insel namens Nobis Nui, die versucht uns komplett auszulöschen! Wenn du uns nicht hilfst wirst du uns alle dem Tod überlassen!" "Und das wäre schlimm, weil?" fragte Tren Krom schnippisch. "Du hast alles vergessen, oder? Du hast vergessen was deine Aufgabe war, all die Jahre bevor Mata Nui fertiggestell..." Mitarma wurde von Tren Krom unterbrochen, der nun wütend das Wort ergriff. Seine Stimme wurde so laut, dass selbst die Onua-Maulwürfe die Flucht ergriffen. "Genau! Vor seiner fertigstellung! Danach hat man mich verbannt! Man hat mich vergessen! Man hat vergessen was ich geleistet habe!" "Wenn das so wäre, würde ich nicht vor dir stehen und dich bitten mir zu helfen." sagte Mitarma und wandte sich enttäuscht von Tren Krom ab. "Also sind die Historien, die Chroniken und alle Aufzeichnungen über deine Herrlichkeit, deine Freundlichkeit und deine Treuepflicht schlicht und ergreifend gelogen." sagte Mitarma mit verzweifeltem lachen und verließ Tren Krom, als sie schon fast in der Ferne verschwunden war rief Tren Krom ihr hinterher. "Eine Insel?" fragte der Herrscher und bewegte sich zum ersten Mal nach vorne, auf Mitarma zu. "Ja, Nobis Nui! Sie wollen uns zerstören und alles regieren, was lebt." sagte Mitarma. "Wir können sie aufhalten?" "Ja, aber das erfordert eine gute Strategie und noch mehr Verteidigung. Nobis Nui verfügt über hohe Technologien und über viele Wesen, die dort geschaffen wurden, wie diese geschaffen wurden ist uns allen unbekannt, aber wir haben nur eine verschwindend geringe Chance den Feind zu besiegen." sagte Mitarma. "Das gilt für uns, aber was ist mit einem Wesen, das eigentlich garnicht existiert?" fragte Tren Krom leise. "Wie meinst du das?" fragte Mitarma, doch die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Tren Kroms Tentakel formten sich zu einem Ausgang, aus dem ein blaues vierbeiniges Wesen schritt, dessen Arme und Beine mit Ketten aneinander gefesselt waren. "Kennst du diese Gestalt?" fragte Tren Krom mit sarkastischer Stimme. "Tuyet?!" sagte Mitarma überrascht. Kapitel 2: Flucht Der mechanische Hahn krähte und verhieß den Wachen einen Wechsel einzulegen. Dies war die Gelegenheit für Kyroh und Axonn von Nobis Nuis äußersten Insel zu fliehen. Lautlos nickte Kyroh Axonn zu, während die Sonne ihren höchsten Punkt erreichte. Mit seiner massiven Kraft schleuderte Axonn den toten Körper einer Wache auf die andere Seite der Mauer, auf der sie sich befanden. Mit lautem Knall zerbarste die Rüstung des Kriegers. "Irgendjemand ist hier!" schrie eine der Wachen und zog seine Waffe. "Durchsucht die Mauer! Ihr bleibt hier stehen und bewacht den Hafen!" schrie der Hauptmann der Wache und rannte zu der Mauer, von der Axonn einen Moment später sprang, Kyroh unter seinem Arm. Das muskulöse Mitglied des Bundes landete vor den sieben Wachen, die zurückgelassen wurden, er benutzte seine Axt um vier der Wachen auszuschalten. "Keinen Schritt näher oder euer Toa-Anführer stirbt!" sagte Axonn bedrohlich. "Wir haben genug Toa hier auf der Insel, warum sollten wir uns darum kümmern, ob dieser eine hier lebt oder stirbt!" schrie eine der Wachen. "Weil ich Kyroh bin!" erwiederte Kyroh. Als die Wächter diesen Satz hörten traten sie beiseite und ließen Axonn, schweren Herzens, fliehen. "Ich bin ein guter Schauspieler, oder?" fragte Kyroh mit sarkastischem Ton in der Stimme nachdem sie aus der Sichtweite von Nobis Nui waren. "Das werden wir bald sehen, vergess niemals, dass ich die Maske der Wahrheit trage!" sagte Axonn. "Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht." erwiederte Kyroh. "Und jetzt verrate mir mal, wieso sie dich einfach gingen ließen?" fragte Axonn. "Wie gesagt, ich bin Kyroh. Ein hohes Tier auf Nobis Nui, wobei nur wenige von dort jemals mein Gesicht gesehen haben. Bahgami vertraut nur mir und ihrer Schwester Roodaka. Deshalb gab sie auch mir diese besondere Aufgabe..." sagte Kyroh. "Aufgabe?" fragte Axonn überrascht. "Alles zu seiner Zeit..." erwiederte Kyroh gelassen und lehnte sich im Schlauchboot zurück. *** "Nobis Nui wird bald die zwei gefährlichsten Wörter zu hören bekommen." sagte Kanoya und starrte auf die Gegenstände, die auf dem runden Tisch lagen. Er befand sich gerade in einer Besprechung mit seinen alten Bekannten, Artakha und Karzahni. Ebenfalls anwesend waren Kava, Tanma und Khayro. "Solange wir nicht wissen was die möglichen Folgen des Einsatzes der Atorika sind werden es auch nicht tun!" schrie Artakha und sprang auf. "Sieh es ein, Bruder. Wir haben keine Wahl und was kann es schon für schreckliche Folgen haben, wenn wir sagen 'Atorika wir wollen, dass Nobis Nui nicht existiert!'?" fragte Kanoya. Kava nickte nur zustimmend, während Tanma ihm einen Lichtstrahl an den Kopf schleuderte. "Was es für Folgen haben kann?" fragte Karzahni und aktivierte seine Kanohi Olisi, die Maske der alternativen Zukunft, die dem Gegner des Trägers illusionen von alternativen Zukünften geben konnte. "Nicht jeder hält der Kraft meiner Maske stand, bitte behalte deinen Verstand. "Karzahni, du solltest lieber nicht so große Sprüche klopfen, hätten die Agenten des Bundes dich nicht rechtzeitig gerettet hätten dich die Makuta auch getötet, so wie sie es mit deinem Reich getan haben!" sagte eine Stimme, die keinem der Herrscher, oder ihren Assistenten bekannt war. "Kankroka!" sagte Khayro mit bitterer Stimme. "Beruhig dich wieder kleiner Ba-Matoraner. Ja, ich habe überlebt..." sagte Kankroka und setzte sich neben Karzahni. "Wie schön, die beiden Herrscher von Karzahni sind wieder vereint... oder sagen wir mal, dass die beiden ehemaligen Herrscher wieder vereint sind. Ist das nicht witzig? Kankroka wurde von den Großen Wesen eingesetzt Karzahni zu regieren, aber Karzahni musste die Insel ja unbedingt erobern... schon tragisch, oder? Denn jetzt kann keiner von euch über das Reich herrschen." sagte Artakha schmunzelnd. Karzahni warf ihm einen bitter bösen Blick zu. Kapitel 3: Hoffnungslos Deprimiert stand Nokama am Fenster ihrer Kammer und starrte auf das Königreich hinab, die Matoraner arbeiteten so gut sie konnten, dennoch wurde Nokama das Gefühl nicht los, dass all diese Mühe umsonst sein sollte. Nun hörte Nokama wie eine Gestalt den Raum betrat, sie wusste genau wer es war, denn so schwere Schritte tat nur einer - Midak. "Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte Midak. "Über alles..." sagte Nokama und starrte auf eine Gruppe Mond-Hunde. "Über alles? Das wäre mir eindeutig zu viel." sagte Midak lachend und stellte sich neben Nokama, diese warf ihm nur einen traurigen Blick zu. "Siehst du das, die Hund heulen in einem neuen Ton, sie bellen den Mond an, in der Hoffnung, dass er bald aufgehen wird, sodass sie endlich sterben können." sagte Nokama traurig. Es lag in der Natur der Mond-Hunde nur einen Sommer lang zu leben und kurz vor ihrem Tod an der Wintersonnenwende den Mond anzuheulen, bevor er ihnen die Kraft aussaugte. Nokama wusste nicht wieso, aber sie liebte das Geräusch der bellenden Mond-Hund, das in jener Nacht von Minute zu Minute immer leiser wurde, und dennoch wusste sie, dass diese Hunde nun erlöst waren. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte Midak mit Bedacht. "Ich höre es in der Stimme der Mond-Hunde, sie werden erst durch ihren Tod erlöst, ihr Leben ist eine einzige Qual. Denkst du ich kann das auch? Den Mond anheulen und sterben? Ich weiß es hört sich dumm an, aber ich will das alles hier nicht mehr mitmachen, es ist zu viel und es ist alles umsonst." sagte Nokama. "Es ist nie umsonst! Alles was wir tun hat einen Sinn!" schrie Midak und verließ wütend den Raum. *** "Du hast richtig gehört, du kannst wieder eine Toa sein, vorrausgesetzt du willst das auch. Aber überlege doch mal, Toa sind heutzutage wertvoller als je zuvor... wir brauchen dich!" sagte Mitarma und starrte Turaga Tuyet in die orange-leuchtenden Augen. "Warte mal! Du kommst hier her mit meinem Hordika-Dubel, das ich extra auf die Tren Krom Halbinsel abschieben ließ, nur damit ich dessen Körper übernehme und in eurem Krieg helfen kann? Ohne mich!" schrie Tuyet entrüstet. "Wenn Lhikan von dieser Unterhaltung wüsste, würde er dich umbringen!" "Nur schade, dass ich unsterblich bin, oder?" fragte Mitarma schnippisch. "Es ist nicht mein Krieg, es ist nicht der Krieg des Bundes, es ist ein Krieg um das Überleben, ein Krieg für unseren großen Geist! Wir brauchen dich!" erwiederte Mitarma. "Nein, ich kann das nicht tun ich habe mich bewusst dazu entschieden eine Turaga zu werden, ich habe schon zu oft in das Schicksaal eingegriffen. Hätte ich kein Schlupfloch gefunden wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr hier, was eigentlich auch der Fall sein sollte!" sagte Tuyet wütend. "Tu es..." hörte Tuyet die Stimme von Turaga Lhikan sagen und erschrak. "Lhikan, wieso bist du hier?" fragte Tuyet schockiert. "Das ist nicht wichtig, du wolltest doch nicht freiwillig eine Turaga werden, du hast es verdient deinem Herzen zu folgen. Nehm keine Rücksicht auf mich... halte dich an deine Bestimmung, die dir der große Geist gegeben hat." sagte Lhikan. "Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt! Ich liebe dich und deshalb bleibe ich eine Turaga!" "Ist das wirklich der Grund, oder hast du einfach nur Angst davor zu versagen? Ich werde nicht weiter auf dich einreden, aber ich bitte dich nur um eines: Treff die richtige Entscheidung... und du weißt was die richtige Wahl ist." sagte Lhikan und verschwand wieder. Kapitel 4: Anbruch der Nacht Die Sonne ging unter und die Matoraner beendeten ihre Arbeit. Das Königreich nahm langsam Gestalt an, die ersten Lava-Farmen waren schon in Betrieb und die Wasserversorgung war nahzu perfekt. Noch immer stand Nokama an ihrem Fenster und beobachtete die Mondhunde, die während dem Sonnenuntergang immer ruhiger wurden und nur leise bellten. "Ich weiß... ich auch..." sagte Nokama leise, sie hatte ihre Kanohi Rau aktiviert hatte und somit jedes Bellen der Hunde verstand. Nun ging die Sonne unter und die Mondhunde erhoben sich zu ihrer vollen gewaltigen Körpergröße, ihre silbernen Stacheln glitzerten Bedrohlich in dem schwachen Sonnenlicht, bis dieses von Mondlicht abgelöst wurde. Stunden lang lauschte Nokama dem Heulen der Mondhunde, bis auch der letzte seiner Art verstummte und regungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb. "Wenigstens ist euer Überleben gesichert..." sagte Nokama leise zu sich, während sie auf ihr Bett zuging um sich hinzulegen. Mondhunde waren keine gewöhnlichen Hunde, sie waren die einzige Rasse, die ihre Jungen nicht auf normale Weise bekamen, sondern Eier legten, welche nur in der Kälte richtig gedeihen konnten. Nokama erwachte, es war stockdunkel... kein einziger Lichtstrahl erfüllte das Land. "12:56 Uhr..." sagte Nokama leise zu sich als sie auf ihren Wecker starrte, auf ein mal gab es einen kleinen Lichtschein in der Ferne, der immer größer wurde. Erschrocken sprang Nokama von ihrem Bett und legte sich flach auf den Boden, bevor ihre Wohnung von einem Feuerball getroffen wurde. *** "Nobis Nui greift an!" schrie Axonn aufgeregt und scheuchte die Matoraner von ihren Arbeitsplätzen. "Bringt euch in Sicherheit, versteckt euch in Höhlen oder Löchern in Felswänden, dort seid ihr am sichersten!" schrie Axonn weiter. Kyroh stand unbeeindruckt neben Axonn. "Es wäre nett, wenn du mir helfen würdest!" schrie Axonn Kyroh an. "Siehst du das? Es ist fast 13 Uhr, aber die Sonne... sie ist nicht da, fast so als hätte sie bescheid gewusst... als hätte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt und sich beschlossen einen Tag nicht aufzugehen, bis dieses Gefühl verschwindet. Siehst du den Himmel? Es sieht so aus als ob er aus den Wolken fallen würde und jede Sekunde anfangen würde Regen zu spucken um uns Erlösung zu bringen, fast wie die glücklichen Laute der Mondhunde, kurz bevor sie sterben." sagte Kyroh. "Das ist sehr tiefgründig von dir, das merkt meine Kanohi Rode aber für soetwas haben wir keine Zeit!" schrie Axonn laut. "Keine Sorge, ich stamme von Nobis Nui! Sie werden sofort verschwinden, dies ist nur ein Angriff um zu sehen wie stark unsere Verteidigung ist und..." "Wir haben gar keine Verteidigung!" schrie Axonn mit aller Kraft. "Das ist es, was sie herausfinden wollen. Sie wissen, dass wir noch keine Bedrohung für sie darstellen und so..." sagte Kyroh geheimnissvoll. "... und so, was?" fragte Axonn genervt. "... sie wissen, dass wir uns nicht verteidigen können, wir müssen schnell sein und diese Insel so gut wie möglich mit Verteidigungsstützpunkten ausrüsten, Nobis Nui hält uns für schwach, also wird der Angriff in ein paar Monaten stattfinden..." "in ein paar Monaten?" fragte Axonn überrascht. "Wieso nicht sofort?" "Für die große Herrscherin ist eure Auslöschung nur ein Spiel, je schwieriger es wird, desto spannender ist es für sie. Ich schätze sie will sich dafür Rächen, dass ihr mich 'entführt' habt. Die Herrscherin wird euch bestrafen wollen und mit einer Armee hier vorfahren, die ihresgleichen noch nicht gesehen hat!" sagte Kyroh. "Die Herrscherin? Du sprichst von Bahgami, oder?" fragte Axonn. "Nein, Bahgami ist nur ihre Handlangerin, die wahre Herrscherin hat noch niemand gesehen, nur Bahgami sah sie von hinten, aber niemand weiß wie ihr Gesicht aussieht. Laut Bahgami hat die Herrscherin einen Metallarm, aber mehr ist nicht bekannt." "Das werden wir bald sehen..." sagte Axonn. "Was hast du vor?" "Nobis Nui hält uns für schwach? Sie wollen warten bis wir verteidigung haben, damit es schwerer für sie ist uns zu erobern? Nur zu... sollen sie doch kommen, aber wir werden uns nicht vorbereiten, im Gegenteil... wir werden die Arbeit einstellen und dieses sogenannte Königreich in eine Geisterstadt verwandeln!" sagte Axonn entschlossen. Kapitel 5: Konferenz Matak rannte in das Haus, in dem Nokama lebte. Alle Bewohner des Königreichs hatten sich nach dem Angriff durch Nobis Nui auf dem Marktplatz versammelt, der direkt um den Vulkan der Insel gebaut wurde. Matak hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, denn es gab nur wenige, die Fehlten, darunter Nokama, Jaller und Hafu. Nuju und Midak hatten sich auf die Suche nach Jaller und Hafu gemacht, während Matak nach Nokama suchen sollte. "Nokama?" fragte Matak leise als er das demolierte Haus betrat, doch er bekam keine Antwort. "Nokama?" fragte er erneut, Minuten lang durchsuchte er den Schutt, bis er in die erste Etage gelangte, in der sich auch Nokamas Schlafzimmer befand. "Schön..." hörte Matak eine Stimme sagen, die unverkennbar von Nokama stammte, er folgte der Stimme und betrat das Schlafzimmer, in dem kein Balken mehr auf dem anderen Stand, schockiert sah er Nokama, sie war unter einem Haufen Balken begraben. "Bei Mata Nui, Nokama!" schrie Matak und beugte sich zu seiner Toa-Schwester. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Nokamas Körper in zwei Hälften getrennt war, sie hatte nurnoch wenige Sekunden zu leben. "Matak? Es ist schön ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, ich kenne hier niemanden." sagte Nokama mit schwacher Freude in der Stimme. "Ruhig... alles wird gut..." sagte Matak und versuchte so gut es ging seine Tränen zu verbergen, es war für ihn eine schreckliche Vorstellung zu wissen, dass seine Schwester in ein paar Augenblicken für immer verschwunden sein würde. "Ja, alles wird gut..." sagte Nokama und schloss ihre Augen. "Nein! Bleib wach, Nokama. Nicht einschlafen, sieh mich an! Halte deine Augen geöffnet... bitte, bleib bei mir!" schrie Matak, jetzt gelang es ihm nicht mehr seine Tränen zurückzuhalten und sie flossen wie Bäche über seine Wangen. Nokama sah ihn friedvoll an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Matak. Ich leide schon seit langer Zeit an depressionen..." sagte Nokama, lächelnd schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. "Ich verstehe sie jetzt... ich kann sie wirklich verstehen. Die Mondhunde, meine ich. Ich verstehe wieso sie so glücklich sind wenn sie sterben, du weißt nicht was das für eine Erlösung ist zu wissen nie wieder solche Hoffnungslosigkeit zu spühren. Ich muss gehen, sie warten auf mich." sagte Nokama, ihre Stimme war mit Vorfreude erfüllt. "Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen." sagte Matak traurig. "Ich werde auf dich warten." erwiederte Nokama und schloss die Augen... für immer. *** "Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche vermissten?" fragte Gondon, versuchend die Matoranermeute ruhig zu stellen. "Hört mir zu, das war ein Angriff, der nächste wird nicht auf sich warten lassen, wir müssen sofort handeln!" schrie Gondon. "Ganz im Gegenteil, wir werden den Aufbau des Königreichs einstellen!" schrie Axonn, der nun das Podest betrat. "Bist du noch bei trost, das wird das Ende von uns bedeuten!" erwiederte Gondon. "Wir können unsere Zeit nicht damit vertrödeln eine Stadt aufzubauen, die einem Angriff von Nobis Nui nicht standhalten kann. Wir werden aufrüsten, aber nicht so wie sie es sich vorstellen. Wir werden Waffen bauen, Alle Matoraner des Eisens, Magnetismus und der Gravitation melden sich bei Kanoya, die Matoraner der Psionik und des Schalls melden sich bei Karzahni. Der Rest der Matoraner wird Waffen bauen und sich bei Artakha melden!" sagte Axonn entschlossen. "Was in Mata Nuis Namen hast du vor?" fragte Artakha, der sich nun zu Axonn beugte. "Nobis Nui will mit uns spielen, sie warten bis unsere Verteidigung aufgebaut ist um uns in einer gewaltigen Schlacht zu schlagen, aber sie werden nicht damit rechnen, dass diese Insel leer sein wird, wenn sie über uns herfallen. Wir werden Unterseeboote bauen und mit diesen nach Nobis Nui fahren, während sie diese Insel angreifen. Somit hat Nobis Nui keine starke Verteidigung, wenn wir diese sogenannte Herrscherin besiegt haben werden uns die Truppen gehorchen!" sagte Axonn. "Das könnte funktionieren, aber es gibt nur ein Problem, die Toa Resera, die Toa Nuva, die Toa Olda und die Toa Hagah sind unauffindbar, momentan gibt es nur die Toa Metru, von denen auch die Hälfte verschwunden ist und die Toa des Bundes." sagte Gondon. "Nicht ganz richtig, Gondon." sagte Vultraz, hinter ihm standen zwölf Matoraner. "Und? Was ist mit diesen Matoranern? Wir brauchen die Toa-Steine, die von den Toa Olda erstellt wurden, keiner unserer Toa könnte die Energie ausstrahlen, die diese Matoraner in Toa verwandeln könnte." sagte Gondon unbeeindruckt. In diesem Moment trat Kyroh einen Schritt vorwärts und griff in seinen Rückenbehälter. "Meinst du vielleicht diese Toa-Steine? Wenn ja, dann dank Roodaka, dass sie mir vertraut hat... jetzt weiß sie, dass sie es lieber nicht hätte tun sollen." sagte Kyroh und überreichte Gondon die 12 leuchtenden Steine. Gondon lächelte Kyroh zufrieden zu. Kapitel 6: Terzon "Wir nähern uns einem Ausgang!" schrie der Ce-Matoraner, der die Gruppe anführte. Kongu, Hewkii, Matoro und Nuparu rannten so schnell sie konnten, doch die Geräusche hinter ihnen wurden immer lauter. Nun wurden die roten Augen immer größer. "Wenn wir es zum Ausgang schaffen haben wir es geschafft, er wird uns nicht weiter folgen!" "Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?" schrie Kongu verzweifelt. "Terzon hasst das Licht, wir wissen nicht woher er kommt, aber sein ursprungsort ist anscheinend sehr Empfindlich gegenüber allem, was Licht ausstrahlt!" erwiederte der Ce-Matoraner. Der leuchtende Punkt in der Ferne, der den Ausgang darstellte wurde immer größer. "Ich dachte das wäre ein Dämon, wieso trampelt er hinter uns her?" schrie Hewkii. "Nur weil er ein Dämon ist, heißt das nicht, dass er keine Körperliche Form haben kann!" erwiederte der Anführer der Matoraner, die schon seit tausenden Jahren in dieser Höhle lebten. Nun hörten sie ein Geräusch, das sich wie ein zischen anhörte und sahen einen roten Energiestrahl über ihre Köpfe hinweg, und auf den Ausgang zufliegen. "Ihr gehört mir!" sagte die bedrohliche Stimme von Terzon, während der Ausgang zusammenstürzte. Hewkii und Nuparu machten sich sofort daran die Steine wegzuräumen, während Terzon langsam auf die Matoraner zuging. "Jetzt werdet ihr dafür bezahlen was ihr meinem Volk angetan habt!" "Wovon redest du? Wir kennen dein sogenanntes Volk nicht!" schrie der Anführer der Gruppe der Ce-Matoraner. Die Augen des Matoraners hatten sich schon seit vielen Jahren an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und deshalb konnte er die Siluhette des Dämons gut in der Dunkelheit erkennen. "Tut nicht so Donjaner!" schrie Terzon und hob einen seiner Arme, in welcher sich nun ein roter Energieball bildete. Was im nächsten Moment passierte bekamen die Matoraner nicht mehr mit, es gab einen großen Knall und wenig später wurde alles dunkel. *** Schweren Herzens ging Turaga Tuyet den Gang entland, bis sie an dessen Ende angekommen war. "Zimmer 12" stand auf der Tür, die sich vor ihr befand. "Was für ein passender Name..." sagte Tuyet mit ironischer Stimme und drehte am Türknauf. "Bist du bereit?" fragte Tren Krom, der sich in dem dahinter liegenden Raum befand und Tuyet mit seinen verborgenen Augen anstarrte. Tuyet stand dem Experiment mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüber, wollte sie wirklich wieder eine Toa sein? Was ist, wenn sie es nicht schafft diesen Hordika-Körper zu konrtollieren? Sie würde es nicht überstehen noch einmal auf der falschen Seite zu stehen. "Was ist wenn es nicht klappt?" fragte Tuyet beängstigt. "Dann..." begann Tren Krom seinen Satz und zeigte auf ein Wesen, das mit dem Rücken zu ihr an einem Fenster stand. "... wird dich Carapar auslöschen. Und wenn es klappt wird er dein Partner werden, ist das nicht witzig?" fragte Tren Krom. "Eigentlich nicht..." erwiederte Tuyet, in diesem Moment merkte sie, dass sie das alles eigentlich nicht wollte, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit an sich zu denken, ein Universum stand auf dem Spiel. Tuyet atmete aus und lief auf Tren Krom zu. Kalmah und Ehlek hielten die, sich windende, Hordika-Tuyet fest, während Tren Krom ein paar Schritte zurückging. "Das könnte jetzt etwas ziehen." sagte Tren Krom und sprach eine Formel auf einer Sprache, die keiner der anwesenden verstand. Tuyet wurde in weißes Licht gehüllt und fuhr in den Körper ihres bösen Ich. Ehlek griff zu seiner Waffe, denn so ungern er es auch zugab, er hatte Angst vor Tren Krom und vor seiner neuesten Schöpfung. Das Licht wurde schwächer, bis es schließlich vollkommen verschwunden war. "Jetzt werden wir sehen." sagte Carapar und legte seine Klinge an Tuyets Hals. "Nimm dein Spielzeug da weg, Partner." sagte Tuyet und lächelte Carapar zu, egal was sie vorher empfunden hatte, es war ein gutes Gefühl wieder in ihrem alten Körper zu stecken und zu wissen, dass man etwas bewirken konnte. Kapitel 7: Die Dunkelheit Durch die Dunkelheit schlich ein Wesen, dessen Gestalt jedem Matoraner Angst einflößen würde, das Problem dabei war, dass es keine Matoraner gab, die Angst bekommen konnten. Stacheln ragten aus dem Rücken der Kreatur und die glitzernden Zähne reflektierten das Leuchten der Augen. Auf sechs Beinen krabbelte die Gestalt über den toten Boden. "Eines Tages..." sagte die Gestalt mit einer unverkennbaren Stimme. Das sechsbeinige Wesen machte kehrt um seinem Instinkt zu folgen, aber auf ein mal spührte die Kreatur etwas an ihrer Kehle. "Haben wir dich endlich!" schrie eine dunkle Stimme. "Chaaaaaaa!!! Wer wagt es mich meiner Freiheit zu berauben?" fragte das sechsbeinige Wesen und begann ihre Gestalt zu wandeln, in ein gewaltiges Drachenähnliches Wesen. "Niemand hat die Macht mich, Roodaka, zu bändigen, mein Körper wird immer wieder eine Form finden, die mich vor euch entkommen lässt!" "Das mag wohl sein, aber solange bringen wir dich lieber nach Kyoshi." sagte eine Toa, die nun die vollkommene Dunkelheit mit einem Lichtstrahl erfüllte und somit sah zum ersten Mal irgendjemand seit Wochen das entstellte Gesicht der einstigen Herrscherin. "Versucht es nur..." sagte Roodaka lachend, nun tauchten aus der Dunkelheit weitere 20 Toa auf, alle mit einer Masse an Seilen und Ketten ausgerüstet. Nur mit vereinten Kräften schafften es die Toa Roodaka von der einstigen Stadt der Legenden, Metru Nui, fortzubewegen. "Ich glaube sie sind weg..." sagte Yanchen als Roodaka und die Toa außer sichtweite waren und klopfte Roku auf die Schulter. "Es wird Zeit die Operation 'Kyoshis Schule finden' durchzführen. Wenn sich der Eingang zu der Schule irgendwo auf Metru Nui befindet, so wie du es annimmst, dann wird der Eingang bestimmt in den Archiven sein." "Nein... die Legenden berichten von einer uralten Bibliothek, die alle Geheimnisse des Universums beinhaltet, es heißt jedoch auch, dass die Schriften nur von Wesen gelesen werden können, die über größere Sprachkenntnisse verfügen, als es ein Bewohner des Matoranischen Universums jemals könnte." erwiederte Roku. "Hört sich doch vielversprechend an, oder?" fragte Yanchen lachend. Hier gehts weiter: The Mission *** "Nur damit ich das verstehe... es gibt eine weitere Welt... und die heißt... Spherus Magna? Und genau das ist die Welt, von der ihr stammt? Entschuldigung, aber das kann ich nicht glauben." sagte Bomonga und verschränkte störrisch die Arme. "Wieso fällt dir das so schwer? Wir waren vor einigen Stunden noch in einem Universum, in dem die toten einst Zuflucht fanden." erwiederte Norik. "Hört zu, wir müssen unsere Mission erfüllen, und da Mata Nui nicht mehr in der Lage dazu ist werden wir die Planeten wieder vereinen!" schrie der Skrall-Krieger, der schon seit über 100.000 Jahren tot sein sollte, jedoch von der Kraft der Maske des Lebens zurückgeholt wurde. "Mata Nui...? Was meint ihr?" fragte Gaaki überrascht. "Mata Nui hat die Mission die Planeten Spherus Magnas wieder zu vereinen, nachdem diese durch den Kernkrieg gespalten wurden, falls er es nicht schaffen sollte haben die großen Wesen uns eingesetzt um Mata Nui zu steuern." erwiederte der Skrall-Krieger. "Ihr könnt Mata Nui steuern?" fragte Gaaki. "Ja, und wir werden es tun. Unsere Welt hat nicht mehr viel Zeit, das spühre ich. Mata Nui wird Spherus Magna vereinen, noch heute!" "Nein! Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Wenn ihr Mata Nui bewegt wird die Insel Mata Nui zerstört und all seine Bewohner! Alle, die uns etwas bedeuten! Unsere Rasse! Wenn ihr sie zerstören wollt, werden wir euch eurem bestimmten Schicksal zuführen!" sagte Norik entschlossen und zog seine Waffe. Hier gehts weiter: The Universe of Shadows Kapitel 8: Neugeburt Vorsichtig trug Vultraz den Behälter vor seinem Körper, versuchend ihn so wenig zu bewegen wie nur möglich. "Würdest du bitte normal laufen, das sind Toa-Steine keine Toa... Götterspeisen!" sagte Mazeka genervt, der neben Vultraz lief, fing sich jedoch nur einen bösen Blick von ihm ein. "Zu lange haben wir auf die Ankunft neuer Toa gewartet und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Ankunft durch Tollpatschigkeit verhindert wird. Nobis Nui ist stark, diese Toa sind unsere einzige Hoffnung!" sagte Vultraz wütend. *** Vor 20 Minuten... "Du bist gekommen... das überrascht mich schon ein bisschen... Ich hätte gedacht, dass du mir nicht traust, was man dir ja nicht vorwerfen könnte, schließlich... naja, sagen wir einfach, dass ich ein böser Bube bin." sagte Kankroka, der in einer dunklen Kammer saß, die nur durch den Lichtschein einer schwachen Kerze beleuchtet wurde. "Wir stehen zu unserem Wort..." sagte der Matoraner leise, der die Kammer fast lautlos betrat. "Wir? Hast du noch jemanden mitgebracht oder sprichst du jetzt von den verschiedenen Aspekten deiner Persönlichkeit?" fragte Kankroka lachend. "Nein... nicht verschiedene Aspekte meiner Persönlichkeit, die vielen Persönlichkeiten, die sich in meinem Kopf sammeln... ich habe höhere Mentale Kräfte, aber du weißt wohl nicht was das heißen soll, oder? Kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, deinem Aussehen nach zu urteilen." "Du solltest nicht zu schnell urteilen, ich habe euch hier versammelt weil uns alle etwas verbindet!" sagte Kankroka flüsternd. "Ich und meine Persönlichkeiten sind ganz Ohr." erwiederte Pesak. "Deine Persönlichkeiten waren es nicht, auf die ich angespielt hatte..." sagte Kankroka. Aus einer dunklen Ecke trat eine Gestalt in blauer Rüstung, die einen Sack dicht an ihren Körper presste, als ob es um ihr Leben ginge. "Wer ist das?" frage Pesak erschrocken und wich einen Schritt zurück. "Das ist Lariska, sie ist wie wir." sagte Kankroka. "Und wir sind..." sagte Pesak fragend. "Mental kräftiger als alle anderen Wesen hier, vielleicht sogar wie Ce-Matoraner. Lariska wurde von der Maske des Lebens verflucht, sie kann tote sehen, sie heften sich quasi an sich und schreien ihr ihr Leid aus, du bis der letzte To-Matoraner und verfügst über die Macht von Leben und Tod. Meine besondere Kraft ist es nicht sterben zu können." sagte Kankroka. "Nicht sterben zu können? Ich dachte die einzige, die das kann ist Mitarma..." sagte Lariska, als sie den Namen der Anführerin des Bundes aussprach zuckte sie vor Eckel, sie hasste den Bund des Lebens und alles was damit zu tun hatte. "Mitarma? Pah! Ich! Mich haben die großen Wesen auserwählt den Bund des Lebens zu leiten und stellten mich auf die Probe, sie übergaben mir das Reich Karzahni, welches ich fortan regierte, jedoch nicht so wie sie es sich vorstellten und so... gingen sie zu Mitarma!" "Aber was ist jetzt dein Plan, Kankroka?" fragte Lariska. "Der Bund schuldet mir einen gefallen, ich habe ihnen geholfen ihre heiß geliebten 12 Matoraner zu finden, dafür haben sie mir versprochen ich kann im Konzil des Königreichs mitwirken, das heißt ich habe Mitbestimmungsrecht, ich kann den Bund manipulieren und da Pesak einer der 12 Matoraner ist werden sie ihn bald in einen Toa verwandeln und sobald das geschehen ist können wir die mächtigste Allianz des Universums bilden..." "... die da wäre?" fragte Pesak nachdenklich. "Sie schimpfen sich den Bund des Lebens? Sie sind durch Leben miteinander vereint? Tja, dann zeigen wir ihnen mal was drei Wesen anstellen können, die sich ganz und gar dem Tod verschrieben haben, aber dennoch die Macht über ihn besitzen... wir meine Lieben... wir sind der Bund des Todes!" Kapitel 9: Verwandlung "Habt ihr jemals in eurem Leben Toa gesehen?" fragte Vultraz die Gruppe aus zwölf Matoranern, die ihn fragend anstarrte. "Aus euren Blicken kann ich sehen, dass ihr das offensichtlich noch nicht habt..." fuhr Vultraz fort. Neben ihm stand Mazeka zu seiner linken. Zu seiner rechten stand Kyroh, der die Matoraner fragend ansah. "Sehe ich etwa nicht aus wie ein Toa?" fragte er empört. "Nein, das tust du nicht!" sagte Mazeka und schob Kyroh wieder zurück auf seinen ursprünglichen Platz. "Können wir uns jetzt bitte endlich verwandeln? Seitdem ihr beiden Matoraner bei mir aufgetaucht seid habt ihr mir versprochen, dass ich ein großer Held werde, aber was ist geschehen? Überhaupt garnichts!" schrie einer der Matoraner ungeduldig. "Man müsste meinen, dass gerade ihr Ce-Matoraner viel Geduld haben könnt, aber anscheinend ist das nicht so! Du hast ein ganz falsches Bild von deiner Aufgabe! Du willst unbedingt Toa sein? Sei froh, dass du noch keiner bist, denn diese Aufgabe bringt den sicheren Tod mit sich!" fuhr Vultraz den Matoraner an, welcher leise zurück in die Reihe schritt. "Sicherer Tod? Hört sich ziemlich vielversprechend an." sagte einer der Matoraner, in komplett schwarzer Rüstung. "Für dich vielleicht, Pesak. Du bist ein Matoraner des Todes und unser größter Trumpf, aber ich sehe etwas in deine Augen... und das ist sehr untypisch für einen Matoraner deines Elements, nicht zuletzt, weil du der erste bist, den ich sehe, aber seitdem ich dich kenne habe ich dich beobachtet. Dein Element strahlt hoffnunglosigkeit aus, das musste ich am eigenen Leib erfahren... aber was ich in deinen Augen sehe ist..." "... Hoffnung!" schrie Kyroh, zog seine Waffe und stürzte sich auf den To-Matoraner, gerade rechtzeitig um zu verhindern, dass dieser begann den Tod in Vultraz´ Körper zu pflanzen, der ein bisschen kleiner war als Pesak. Kyroh presste seine Klinge mit der Stumpfen Seite an die Kehle Pesaks. "Tu es, du wirst es nicht wagen!" sagte Pesak verächtlich. "Oh... und wie ich es wagen werde!" erwiederte Kyroh und holte mit seiner Klinge aus, doch er wurde von Mazeka aufgehalten. "Was bei der Herrscherin von Nobis Nui machst du da? Dieses Wesen hat versucht euch umzubringen und ihr wollt es ungestraft lassen?" fragte Kyroh schockiert. "Sagst du? Wer hat denn versucht uns auszuspionieren und unsere Angriffspläne an diese Herrscherin weiterzureichen? Genau, Kyroh das warst du! Und es bist auch du, der eigentlich wissen sollte, dass wir nicht so sind wie die dort drüben in Nobis Nui, wir können vertrauen!" sagte Mazeka. "Lange vorfälle, kurzer Sinn... eure Aufgabe wird es sein um euer Leben zu kämpfen... nicht um euer Leben, um das Überleben aller, bis die Toa Nuva, die Toa Hagah und die Toa Resera von ihren Missionen zurückkehren, aber eines sei verraten... ihr werdet sie höchst wahrscheinlich nicht wiedersehen." sagte Vultraz. "Mir ist alles egal! Wir haben keine perspektiven mehr in dieser Welt, wir sind hoffnungslos verloren. Wir haben die Chance euer Leben zu retten, aber was wird es euch nutzen? Ewige Kämpfe mit einer Insel, die irgendwann mit 100%-iger Wahrscheinlichkeit siegen wird? Das will ich nicht miterleben." sagte einer der Matoraner und trat einen Schritt vor um seinen Toa-Stein in Empfang zu nehmen, die anderen Matoraner taten es ihm gleich, bis alle Toa waren. "Geht zur Festung, dort erhaltet ihr Anweisungen..." sagte Vultraz entmutigt. "Keine Sorge Vultraz, du hast uns etwas gutes getan." sagten die Matoraner als sie den Raum verließen, als die Tür geschlossen war musste sich Vultraz setzen. "Manchmal hasse ich es zu lügen..." seufzte der Matoraner. "Wenn sie wissen würden, dass wir es eines Tages schaffen werden Mata Nui wieder zu erwecken und in unser Universum zurückzukehren, würden wir alle sterben. Jeder muss Opfer für Mata Nui bringen, und ich würde dasselbe tun... genau wie du, da bin ich mir sicher." erwiederte Mazeka. Kapitel 10: Harte Arbeit Hewkii, Kongu, Matoro, Jaller, Hafu und eine Gruppe verwirrter Matoraner rannte auf Mitarma und Gondon zu. "Mitarma! Es ist im Berg!" schrie Jaller, während sich die Gruppe der Anführerin des Bundes näherte. "Es ist im Berg und es wird nicht ruhen, bis wir zerstört sind!" schrie Jaller. "Nobis Nui ist bis in den Berg Ihu vorgedrungen?" fragte Mitarma entsetzt. "Nein! Nicht Nobis Nui, etwas viel stärkeres, etwas mächtigeres und etwas sehr... unsterbliches!" erwiederte einer der unbekannten Matoraner. "Ich kenne euch alle nicht, aber eines kann ich sagen. Dieser Dämon wird nicht ruhen, er wird nicht schlafen, er wird nicht essen und er wird niemals aufhören!" "Es mag verrückt klingen, aber ich glaube dir kleiner Ce-Matoraner!" erwiederte Mitarma. "Meine Zeit als Anführerin des Bundes hat mich gelehrt, dass es mehr gibt als ich sehe... viel viel viel mehr. Wann wird es angreifen?" fragte Mitarma. "Momentan sieht es uns noch nicht als Bedrohung an, das heißt wir haben noch Zeit, aber es darf auf keinen Fall aufgerüstet werden!" erwiederte der Anführer der Gruppe aus Ce-Matoranern und starrte Mitarma mit seinen klaren blauen Augen an. "Wie ist dein Name?" fragte Mitarma leise, als sie seine Augen sah wusste sie, dass etwas in seiner Bestimmung lag, etwas, das sie schon seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hatte - Bestimmung. Mitarma sah die Augen und wusste, dass dieser Matoraner eine wichtige Rolle in dem bevorstehenden Krieg spielen würde." "Name? Pah! Meine Mission verlangt nur eines und das ist Dispziplin, Namen sind nicht wichtig, sie sind lediglich da um unterscheiden zu können, Unterscheidung zwischen uns Matoranern, aber wir sind alle gleich und deshalb sind Namen unnötig." erwiederte der Ce-Matoraner. Mitarma lächelte ihm zu und wollte ihm eine Frage stellen, doch sie wurde durch einen lauten Schrei unterbrochen. *** Währenddessen... Nach dem harten Arbeitstag freute sich Kanoya schon auf sein gemütliches Bett, doch überall wo er hinsah, seine ganze Wohnung, sie war von den Erinnerungen an das rotäugige Monster geprägt. "Ich bleibe ruhig... diese Begegnung hat nichts zu bedeuten... es war ein... ein Alptraum." sagte Kanoya leise zu sich und betrat das Badezimmer, als er dachte eine Stimme zu hören, die ihm zuflüsterte: "Du bist nicht sicher... niemand ist sicher!" die Stimme war leise und sprach schnell, sodass Kanoya die Stimme nur als Einbildung ansah und ihr keine Beachtung schenkte. "Sie werden um ihren Tod betteln!" hörte Kanoya eine Stimme sprechen, doch jetzt war er sich sicher, dass es keine Einbildung sein konnte. "Wer ist dort?" fragte Kanoya und zog seine Waffe. "Nichts kann mich aufhalten, dieses Messer ist nutzlos... bald wird alle Welt meine Macht zu spühren bekommen." sagte die Stimme, bevor sie mit einem lauten Rauschen verschwand. Kanoya blieb einige Minuten reglos stehen, schließlich wusch er sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser und blickte in den Spiegel. "Sieh dich an, du wirst alt und bildest dir Stimmen ein." versuchte Kanoya sich zu beruhigen, während er weiter in sein Spiegelbild starrte, lange sah er sich im Spiegel an und dachte über die Stimme nach, die er gehört hatte. Plötzlich lief etwas aus Kanoyas Augen, doch es waren keine Tränen, es war Blut. Kanoya versuchte das Blut abzuwischen, doch als er es tat war kein Blut auf seiner Handfläche oder auf seinem Handtuch, nun begann auch seine Nase zu bluten, genau wie seine Ohren und die Löcher in seiner Maske, doch so sehr sich Kanoya auch bemühte das Blut abzuwischen, war es nicht vorhanden, nur in dem Spiegelbild. Nun blieb Kanoya die Luft weg und er öffnete seinen Mund um nach Atem zu ringen, doch aus diesem schoss nun auch das Blut. Ein verzweifelter Schrei war das letzte, was er von sich geben konnte bevor er zusammenbrach, doch von einer Blutlache keine Spur. Das Spiegelbild Kanoyas bekam gelbe Augen und begann hämisch zu lachen, bevor es sich in nichts auflöste. Epilog Mitarma erwachte. Ein schrecklicher Alptraum hatte sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen, nun saß sie schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie ein leuchten. Sie drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der das orangene Leuchten kam und sah, dass es ihre Kugel war, die dort leuchtete. "Was bei Mata Nui?" fragte Mitarma und stand langsam auf und bewegte sich auf ihre Kugel zu. "Na tu ziha ka natar." kam eine flüsternde Stimme aus der Kugel. "Wer bist du?" fragte Mitarma leise und starrte auf die Kugel, in der sich nun langsam ein Bildabzeichnete. Mitarma konnte schwach die Siluhette von fünf Toa erkennen, die durch eine Gebirgslandschaft gingen. Dann war es so als würde Mitarma mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch die Landschaft fliegen, bis sie am Ende des Planeten angekommen war. "Natu pat ka tahanaxa!" schrie die Stimme, nun war es so als würde die Zeit vorgespult werden. Mitarma sah, wie ein Planet mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Gebirgslandschaft zuflog und mit ihm zusammenstieß. Eine große Explosion wurde dadurch ausgelöst und hüllte das Bild in der Kugel in ein bedrohliches Rot. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Mitarma und hob ihre Kugel hoch, als ein hässliches Gesicht in der Kugel auftauchte. "Devla Donja!" sagte das Wesen in der Kugel und sah Mitrama direkt in die Augen, dann hob es seine Hand, in der sie einen Kopf hielt... den Kopf von Wegarik. "Alles wird sich ändern! Unsere Welt wird zerstört! Und wenn unsere Welt zerstört wird, dann will ich nicht wissen was mit eurer Welt geschieht!" sagte das Wesen und löste sich in Luft auf. Mitarma legte ihre Kugel zurück und warf sich einen Mantel um, bevor sie auf den Flur rannte und das Alarmsignal aktivierte. Hier gehts weiter: The World comes down